Quién le hizo eso a Sasuke?
by Happines
Summary: Sasuke era chiquito y no sabía lo que hacía ¿Cierto Itachi?- Ese pequeño demonio se las vera conmigo si no deja de molestarme- ¡Pero cuidado que Sasuke esta planeando una nueva travesura!- ¡Itachi! ¿Quién le hizo eso a Sasuke?- Yo no Oka-san.
1. Capitulo 1

**¿Quién le hizo eso a Sasuke?  
**

_Sasuke era chiquito y no sabia lo que hacía ¿Cierto Itachi?- Ese pequeño demonio se las vera conmigo si no deja de molestarme -Pero cuidado, que el Sasuke del que tú te quieres vengar... esta planeando una nueva travesura- ¡Itachi! ¡¿Quién le hizo eso a Sasuke-chan?!- Yo no Oka-san_

**Advertencia:** Esta historia no tiene fin. Son capítulos conectados entre si pero sin un "objetivo" final. La idea es ver la vida de Sasuke de pequeño junto con su hermano mayor. Como una familia normal, común y corriente, donde el mayor le hace la vida imposible al menor._  
_

* * *

_¡Sasuke te dije que no puedo! ¡Haz silencio de una maldita vez!_

**PV'Sasuke**

Estaba tranquilo jugando en el jardín de la casa, me imaginaba corredor mientras movía de un lado a otro mi autito de juguete, me sentía feliz, me estaba divirtiendo mucho, pero un bache en medio de la pista me hizo romper una rueda y ahora me encontraba con el auto roto ¿Que podía hacer ahora?

-¡Itachi!- Mi hermano es un gran mecánico, me arregla los autos enseguida solo con unos movimientos de sus manos

-¿Que pasa?- Me pregunta, al parecer estaba haciendo algo importante ya que ni siquiera aparto la vista de sus papeles para mirarme

-¡Mi auto se rompió!

-Sasuke… ahora no puedo, estoy ocupado- Oh, genial ¿Ahora quién me va a reparar el auto?

-Pero Itachi ¡No puedo jugar con una rueda rota!- ¡Tengo que convencerlo!

-No… mas tarde

-Pero…- me calle al ver que me hacia señas con las manos para que me callara, con el ceño fruncido me di vuelta y me fui- _Esto no se quedara así…_

Me fui a la cocina, mi mama no estaba y vi unos trapos en el suelo -_perfecto-_ Me dije, ya se que puedo hacer para convencerlo

**PV'Itachi**

Tengo que terminar este trabajo para la universidad rápido ¿Por qué tengo la manía de dejar todo para último momento? Tsk… que problemático, creo que juntarme con los amigos de Sasuke me esta afectando.

-¡Itachi!- Oh dios ¿Qué quiere Sasuke ahora? Espero que no se le haya roto ninguno de sus autos otra vez, es el décimo de los últimos tres días

-¿Que pasa?- por favor, que no sea el auto

-¡Mi auto se rompió!- Oh genial, gracias Kami ¿Qué hace con los autos? ¿Juega a que es Godzilla y los aplasta?

-Sasuke… ahora no puedo, estoy ocupado- Tengo que terminar este trabajo, yo quiero dirigir la empresa de la familia ¿Para qué me sirve saber el origen del hombre?

-Pero Itachi ¡No puedo jugar con una rueda rota!- ¿Qué parte de "estoy ocupado" no entiende?

-No… mas tarde

-Pero…- le hice señas con las manos para que se calle, ya es bastante difícil escribir Homosapiens, o como quiera que se llame, como para me ande distrayendo

Creo que se enfado, ya que no me replico más, pero bueno, después lo arreglo, ahora tengo que terminar con mi trabajo.

* * *

¿Que estará haciendo Sasuke? Hace rato que no lo veo, ni si quiera lo escucho ¿Qué estará planeando?

-¡ITACHI!- ¿Qué paso ahora?, mejor bajo para ver que es lo que quiere.

Es difícil contener la risa, al ver a tu hermano "vendado" de pies a cabeza

-¡Es tu culpa!- me recrimino

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te hice ahora?

-¡No me arreglaste la rueda al auto y por eso choque! ¡Mira como me lastime!- Creo que este chico mira demasiada televisión

-Ah… con que es eso –Mejor le sigo el juego- En ese caso…

-¿Me arreglaras el auto?- Me pregunto ilusionado

-_Ingenuo_- Pensé- En ese caso… me voy a terminar mi trabajo, Sasuke guarda los trapos de mama en su lugar cuando te "sanes"

Me fui conteniendo la risa, ver la cara de desconcierto de tu hermanito de 7 años es algo… muy divertido y mas si luego con un bufido empieza a hacer lo que le ordenaste a regañadientes.

**FIN'PV**

Sasuke estaba pensado una manera de hacer que su "querido" hermano mayor le arreglara su auto.

-_¿Que le cuesta hacer esas cosas con sus manos y arreglarlo?_- Mensó enojado, más que todo frustrado al no ver cumplido su objetivo

Serio, con los ojos cerrados, se sentó en el suelo para poder pensar un buen plan para que su hermano le arregle el juguete, minutos después, con una sonrisa, se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano

-_Ya se que hacer-_ Pensó maliciosamente, abriendo al puerta de la pieza- ¡ONI-CHAN!- Grito estruendosamente el menor al entrar

-¿Que quieres Sasuke?

-¿SABES? ¡TE QUIERO DECIR ALGO!- Siguió gritando

-Sasuke, deja de gritar- Le ordeno, medio molesto por los gritos de su hermano

-¡¿POR QUE TENGO QUE DEJAR DE GRITAR?!

-Por que me molestas

-¿POR QUE TE MOLESTO?

-Por que si

-¡PERO YO NO QUIERO DEJAR DE GRITAR!

-Pero yo quiero que dejes de hacerlo

-PERO ES QUE ESTOY ABURRIDO Y NO SE QUE HACER

-…

-PORQUE MI AUTO ESTA ROTO

**PV'Sasuke**

La mejor forma de que Itachi haga lo que quiero es… molestándolo y se que lo que mas odia es que griten… que griten mucho, así que…

-Sasuke… ve a gritar a otra parte- Me ordena, pero no… yo quiero mi auto sano!

-¡PERO YO QUIERO GRITAR AQUÍ! ¡ME ARREGLAS MI AUTO Y ME VOY!

-Sasuke… si sigues gritando yo…

-¡¿ME ARREGLARAS MI AUTO?!

**FIN'PV**

-Si Sasuke- Itachi se levanto de su asiento y con la mirada escondida de acerco a su hermano- Te arreglare tu auto.

Sasuke vio a su hermano y lo que vio no le gusto en nada, dio unos pasos atrás pero no pudo huir ya que su querido "Oni-chan" lo había cargado en su hombro, Menos le gusto cuando lo llevo a su habitación y mucho menos cuando cerro con seguro.

-Ahora si Sasuke-chan- le susurro- Te arreglare la rueda de tu auto

* * *

-¿Como piensas que estén los niños, Fugaku?- Pregunto Mikoto, mientras abría la puerta de su casa

-Bien, Itachi y Sasuke son chicos responsables- Contesto el hombre, quien al entrar se dirigió a la sala de estar

La madre Uchiha subió las escaleras dispuesta a saludar a sus hijos, entro a la habitación del mayor, el cual estaba haciendo su tarea muy feliz, lo cual extraño a su madre

-¿Y tu hermano?

-¿Sasuke-chan?... esta durmiendo

La madre extrañada iba a entrar a la habitación del menor pero al sentir tanto silencio decidió que mejor no por que si entraba podría despertarlo, tranquilamente bajo a la cocina y comenzó a hacer la comida.

Itachi, con una sonrisa de victoria, entro tranquilamente a la habitación de su hermano y lo encontró "acostado" en su cama

-Y Sasuke-chan… ¿Viste que era mejor callarte?- dijo mientras destapaba a su hermano, el cual tenia los pies y manos amarrado y su boca tapada, tenia el seño fruncido, su hermano lo había engañado

-Mnmmnmn- Trato de responderle Sasuke

-Ten- Le paso un objeto- Te arregle tu auto- y lo dejo al lado de su cara –Cuando te sueltes, podrás jugar con el

Sasuke frunció mas el ceño y miro con rencor a su hermano- _Juro vengarme_- Pensó interiormente, y es que… descubrir que su hermano odiaba a los gatos no era tan malo y más si por "casualidad" mañana traería uno a la casa.

**Fin Capitulo 1**


	2. Capitulo 2

**¿Quién le hizo eso a Sasuke?  
**

_Sasuke era chiquito y no sabia lo que hacía ¿Cierto Itachi?- Ese pequeño demonio se las vera conmigo si no deja de molestarme -Pero cuidado, que el Sasuke del que tú te quieres vengar... esta planeando una nueva travesura- ¡Itachi! ¡¿Quién le hizo eso a Sasuke-chan?!- Yo no Oka-san_

**Advertencia:** Esta historia no tiene fin. Son capítulos conectados entre si pero sin un "objetivo" final. La idea es ver la vida de Sasuke de pequeño junto con su hermano mayor. Como una familia normal, común y corriente, donde el mayor le hace la vida imposible al menor.

_

* * *

_

_La venganza es dulce, no Itachi?- Hn... más divertido es cuando se vuelven a su dueño_

Los hermanos Uchiha estaban tranquilos, cada uno en su habitación, Mikoto se encontraba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo

- ¡CHICOS! A COMER! –Llamo la mujer

Los dos bajaron hasta el comedor, en el cual cada uno tomo su asiento y se dispusieron a "devorar" la comida

- ¿Y papa?- Pregunto el menor, al ver la ausencia de este en la mesa

- Esta trabajando Sasuke-chan, hoy es martes

- Ah… Mamá ¿Me quieres mucho no?- Pegunto "inocentemente" Sasuke

- _¿Que le va a pedir ahora?- _Se pregunto interiormente el mayor al ver la actitud de su hermano

- Si Sasuke-chan, te quiero mucho

- Entonces… ¡¿Me dejas tener una mascota?!- Pidió emocionado el Uchiha menor viendo a su hermano con malicia

- Claro Sasuke-chan ¿Qué animal quieres que te compre?

- Ninguno mamá, Naruto me regalo uno

- ¿Cual?- Pregunto ahora, el mayor de los hermanos, como sospechando la respuesta

- ¡UN GATO!

Y todo el liquido que Itachi tenia en la boca fue escupido al escuchar esa respuesta cayendo en…

* * *

- _Estúpido Sasuke, el sabe que odio los gatos ¿Por que trajo uno?-_ pensaba el mayor mientras limpiaba el liquido del suelo que su madre "amablemente" le había ordenado limpiar luego de arrojárselo en la cara

-MIRA ONI-CHAN- exclamo malicioso Sasuke trayendo algo peludo en los brazos- Naruto me trajo a ¡MI GATO!- Dijo mientras se lo acercaba a la cara

A Itachi le recorrió un escalofrío al ver al felino tan cerca de su rostro, pálido solo atino a alejarse y temblar un poco - Q-que bi-bien Sa-Sasuke

- ¿Sabes como se llama?

- ¿Co-como?

- ¡ITACHI!

- ¡Miau!

Itachi agrando los ojos con sorpresa al escucharlo, ahora sus dudas estaban aclaradas, Sasuke estaba vengándose –_Con que vengándose eh?_- pensó divertido

El día paso normal, sin contar que "casualmente" a cada lugar donde Itachi iba se encontraba con Itachi-gato, haciendo que se valla para otro lugar. Ya en la noche, Itachi se lavo los dientes y se coloco el pijama, abrió las sabanas de su cama y se adentro a la comodidad de sus cobijas

- ¡ITACHI-CHAN! ¡¿DONDE ESTAS?!

Itachi escucho como su hermano buscaba a su gato

- ¡Miau!

- ¿Que..?- exaltado Itachi salio de la cama de un salto y abrió las cobijas para encontrarse con el gato adentro de su cama

- ¡Aquí estas Itachi-chan!- grito Sasuke entrando a la habitación de su hermano, cogió al gato y paró en la puerta de su habitación.

**PV'Itachi**

Ese Sasuke es un demonio, juro vengarme por lo que me ha hecho, el sabe muy bien que odio a los gatos y por eso trajo uno a casa

…

¡ENCIMA TIENE MI MISMO NOMBRE!

Tsk… maldito Sasuke. A cada lado que voy me encuentro con ese bendito gato y para rematarla… ¡Creo que le gusta mi cama!

- ¿Que pasa Oni-chan?- Me pregunto Sasuke

- Nada Sasuke- Mejor no le digo nada sobre el gano, va a creerse mucho

- ¡Menos mal! –¿Desde cuando usa el sarcasmo?- ¿Te llevas bien con Itachi-chan-gato?

- _Bien para la mierda_ – Me digo- Obvio Sasuke

- ¿Entonces no te molesta que duerma aquí no? – ¿Pero que se cree Sasuke? ¡Esta loco!

- Em… No creo que quiera dormir con migo

- ¿Que? – Sasuke asomo una sonrisa triunfadora- Si adora estar con vos, mamá no me deja tenerlo en mi pieza y me dijo que la deje en la tuya

¡¿Que?! Ahora hasta Oka-san esta en mi contra… Oh Kami-sama, ¿Que hice yo para merecer esto?

- Pero Sasuke-chan…- Intento convencerlo

- ¡OKA –SAN!- Llama Sasuke a mamá ¿Que querrá ahora?- ¡ITACHI NO ME DEJA DEJAR A ITACHI-CHAN-GATO EN SU PIEZA!

- Pe-pero…- No puedo creerlo, al final es inteligente el mocoso

- ¡ITACHI!- Escucho la voz de mamá- ¡DEJA QUE EL GATO DUERMA CON VOS!

Maldito Sasuke y maldita ley donde dice que el hermano pequeño siempre tiene la razón y el mayor tiene que hacer lo que quiera.

**Pov Sasuke**

Perfecto, mi plan me esta saliendo perfecto, Itachi va a desear nunca haberme atado, le haré la vida imposible.

Quiero que Itachi-chan-gato duerma con Itachi y la mejor forma es…

- ¡OKA-SAN!- Mamá… ella siempre me da la razón a mi- ¡ITACHI NO ME DEJA DEJAR A ITACHI-CHAN-GATO EN SU PIEZA!

Pude ver la cara de desconcierto de mi Oni-chan tratando de frenarme pero es imposible… yo soy el menor

- ¡ITACHI! ¡DEJA QUE EL GATO DUERMA CON VOS!- Vieron que tenia razón, el menor siempre tiene la razón

Dejo a mi gatito en la pieza y cierro la puerta con llave, la agarre antes de salir y creo que Itachi no se dio cuenta… por ahora

**Fin pov**

Itachi esta mirando serio al gato, quien le correspondía la mirada

- Bien- empezó aun con el semblante inexpresivo- tu no me agradas y yo no te agrado…

- ¡Miau!

- Ok, tu no me agradas y yo si te agrado, el tema es… que NO vas a dormir en mi cama ¿Esta claro?

- ¡Miau!

* * *

- Maldito gato, maldito Sasuke- Susurraba Itachi mientras acomodaba su almohada en el suelo mirando con rencor al gato que dormía placidamente en su cama

- ¡Miau!

- Si, si… Miau a ti también ¬¬- Apago la luz y se hecho a dormir

En mitad de la noche Itachi se removía en su "cama", sentía que algo lo incomodaba y eso… lo estaba poniendo nervioso. De golpe abrió los ojos para enfocarlos en el gato que se apoyo en su regazo

3…

2…

1…

- ¡AH!- El grito retumbo en sus oídos- ¡SAL DE AQUÍ!- Le ordeno, pero el gato hizo caso omiso.

Al tener al felino tan cerca el color blanco se adueño de su rostro mientras sus pupilas se achicaban. De un salto digo de un ninja se aleja de su "cama" para salir de esa habitación a dormir en cualquier otro lado

- _Hasta dormiría en el jardín si fuese necesario_- Pensó aterrado por la idea de tener al gato cerca suyo

Tomo la manija de la puerta dispuesta a abrirla pero…

**CLACK!**

No podía, intento una vez más

**CLACK!**

Se estaba desesperando y el gato… se acercaba mas

**CLACK!**

**CLACK!**

Y más… el gato estaba demasiado cerca de él para su gusto

**CLACK!**

**CLACK!**

**CLACK!**

**CLACK!**

- ¡Maldita puerta ábrete!- Maldecía Itachi mientras seguía tratando de abrirla – ¿Quién la cerro?

En medio de su desespero al ver al gato muy cerca suyo a Itachi le vino una idea a la mente

- Sasuke…

**PV'Itachi**

La maldita puerta no se abre, no importa cuantas veces lo intente, esta cerrada con cemento!

Creo que ya lo intente unas… 37 o 38, no se, perdí la cuenta luego de las 35.

Ese gato del demonio se esta acercando demasiado a mi, me pone muy nervioso, ¡ODIO A LOS GATOS!

- ¡Maldita puerta ábrete!- ¡¿Por que demonio no te abres?!- ¿Quien la cerro?

Y como si de una luz bendita se tratara un solo nombre me vino a la mente

-Sasuke…

¡Ese maldito mocoso me había cerrado la puerta con llave! ¡Y yo no me había dado cuenta!, tan concentrado esta en el gato que ni me fije si estaba o no la llave.

-¡SASUKE ABREME!- ¡Demonios!, seguro estará durmiendo y riendo de mi en sueños

-Tsk… Sasuke, tienes tus días contados- Le susurro a la nada, ya que se me ocurrió la mejor idea de hacerle pagar a Sasuke la que me hizo.

- Te voy a dar donde mas te duele… tu pelo

**Fin pov**

Itachi hizo unos sellos con las manos logro abrir un agujero en la pared sabiendo que al lado esta la habitación de "Sasuke-chan"

- Hum… - Rió para si mismo Itachi- Pobre… pobre Sasuke-chan

Tomo con firmeza en pincel que tenía en sus manos y abrió el bote de tintura para cabello que tenia

- Tu…- Susurro para que no se levantara- Conocerás quien es Itachi Uchiha enojado- Mojo el pincel y se lo paso por el pelo a tu pequeño y adorable hermanito menor

- _¿Quien dijo que la venganza no es dulce?_ – Pensó mientras veía el lindo color que le quedo el pelo a su hermanito

Itachi volvió a su habitación siendo seguido por unos ojos dorados que veían cada paso que daba. Con una de sus sabanas tapo al gato y, agarrándolo como si de una bolsa se tratara, lo arrojo por el agujero hacías la habitación del menor con tela y todo.

Deshizo el jutsu y se acostó a dormir, mañana seria un día muy divertido

* * *

-¡!

Un grito se escucho por toda la casa, haciendo despertar exaltado a todos los miembros de esa casa.

Mikoto junto con Fugaku salieron de un salto de su cama y se dirigieron hacia la habitación de su hijo menor, al entrar se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

- Ma-mamá- Dijo con voz quebrada el menor con un espejo en mano- ¡Mira mi pelo!

- ¡Pero Sasuke-chan! ¿Que te paso?- Le interrogo su madre

- ¡Mamá! Tengo el pelo amarillo… ¡AMARILLO!

Fugaku, el cual trataba de contener la risa y mantener la postura seria tuvo que salir corriendo para evitar reírse en la cara de su afligido hijo, mientras Mikoto, con el seño fruncido, lo veía partir

- _Ya vera Fugaku_- Pensó con molestia su mujer

-¡MAMÁ!- El llamado de su hijo la saco de su mundo- ¿QUE HAGO? ¡TENGO QUE IR A LA ACADEMIA!

-Em… Sasuke, pensante en usar una… ¿Gorra?

…

-¡¿QUE?!

Itachi, en su habitación estaba que lloraba de risa, desde su habitación podía escuchar perfectamente lo que decían.

- _Se lo merecía_- Se recordó Itachi, nada arrepentido de haber hecho aquella maldad

- ¡ITACHI!- Le grito su mamá- ¡¿QUIEN LE HIZO ESTO A SASUKE?!

- ¿Que cosa Oka-san?- Se hizo el desentendido el mayor

- ¡TU HERMANO TIENE EL PELO AMARILLO!

- No se Oka-san, yo estoy encerrado en mi habitación ¡No se quien me encerró bajo llave!- Le respondió con toda la inocencia que podía fingir.

El la habitación del menor, Mikoto fulmino con la mirada a su hijo menor- Con que encerrado Itachi ¿Eh?

Sasuke tembló, su mamá enojada daba miedo- Em… Oka-san… Yo soy el que tiene… el pelo amarillo

El Uchiha menor trato de convencer a su progenitora, pero fue inútil, su madre enojada daba miedo… mucho miedo, hasta el mismísimo Itachi y hasta Fugaku preferían no hacer enojar a su "Oka-san" por que sino… hay que atenerse a las consecuencias.

-Hum… Sasuke-chan- Llamo la mamá- ¿Sabes que en el jardín están todos tus juguetes tirados?

Sasuke trago duro, era verdad, el siempre dejaba sus juguetes tirados en el jardín para nunca levantarlos, un escalofrío le paso por su columna vertebral y agrando los ojos como platos…

-No… Oka-san…- Susurro con terror el menor

- Así es Sasuke-chan, cuando vuelvas de la academia, debes juntarlos.

A Sasuke no le agrado para nada la idea, pero no replico, con pánico miro por su ventana y vio su jardín…

_Kilómetros y kilómetros de pasto verde._

- ¡Oka-san!- Llamo el mayor- ¿Puedes abrirme?

-Claro Itachi- La madre fue hacia la habitación de su hijo y le abrió la puerta.

Itachi le agradeció con una sonrisa de "Yo no hice nada malo" y, al ver a su mamá alejarse se acerco a la puerta de su hermano menor con una sonrisa burlona

-Con que tienes que juntar tus juguetes ¿No?

Sasuke lo miro con odio, ya se vengaría y esta vez no fallaría, pero seria luego de terminar con el trabajo encomendado por su madre, o sea… dentro de mucho tiempo.

**Fin capítulo 2**


	3. Capitulo 3

**¿Quién le hizo eso a Sasuke?  
**

_Sasuke era chiquito y no sabia lo que hacía ¿Cierto Itachi?- Ese pequeño demonio se las vera conmigo si no deja de molestarme -Pero cuidado, que el Sasuke del que tú te quieres vengar... esta planeando una nueva travesura- ¡Itachi! ¡¿Quién le hizo eso a Sasuke-chan?!- Yo no Oka-san_

**Advertencia:** Esta historia no tiene fin. Son capítulos conectados entre si pero sin un "objetivo" final. La idea es ver la vida de Sasuke de pequeño junto con su hermano mayor. Como una familia normal, común y corriente, donde el mayor le hace la vida imposible al menor.

* * *

_Te metiste con lo mío, ahora yo con lo tuyo  
_

Sasuke volvía de la academia, su seño fruncido y el aura negra que emanaba daban la señal de no acercarse, el pequeño de tan solo 7 años asustaba hasta el mas adulto haciendo que todos se apartaran de su camino.

Sus pisadas eran fuertes demostrando el enojo que sentía impidiéndole a las personas que le hablen o se rían de el y del gorro de _Winnie The Pooh_ que llevaba puesto.

Llego a su casa y de un azote aviso su presencia, a zancadas subió la escalera y de un portazo entro a la habitación de su hermano.

-Itachi- Lo llamó- ¿Tu me escondiste mis gorros?- Interrogó frunciendo mas su ceño

El mayor observó a su hermano y estallo en carcajadas al observar lo que llevaba puesto su hermano en la cabeza, era tan _tierno_ Winnie The Pooh.

-¿Yo?- se señalo extrañado- Si soy un ángel

Ante tan afirmación Sasuke elevo una ceja- _Me esta tomando el pelo_- Pensó indignado- Sabias que se burlarían de mi en la academia- Acusó apuntándolo con el dedo.

-Nunca me lo imagine- Siguió con el juego de "Yo soy inocente" Itachi tratando de disimular su risa. Ne… Sasuke-chan, Oka-san ¿Qué va a hacer con tu pelo _rubio_?

-Hmp- frunció el seño- Me lo va a teñir de nuevo a negro.

Ahora si, Itachi no pudo aguantar mas y, tirándose al suelo, empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia frente a su hermano

-_Seguí riéndote_- pensó el menor- _Ya me voy a vengar_- Y se fue a su habitación dejando a su hermano revolcándose en el piso.

**PV'Sasuke**

Itachi me las pagara y ahora que me acuerdo él estaba haciendo un trabajo muy importante sobre la evolución del hombre para la escuela… Perfecto.

Creo que Oka-san ya llego, tengo que bajar para que me saque el rubio de mi pelo.

**PV'Itachi**

Lo intente, Kami-sama sabe que lo intenté, no quería reírme en la cara de mi hermanito menor pero no pude, dios mío… me duele el estomago de tanta risa, pobre Sasuke-chan.

Creo que Oka-san ya llegó. Mejor busco la cámara y bajo a ver como le tiñe el pelo a Sasuke, capaz y después lo extorsiono con las fotos.

**FIN'PV**

Luego de volver el pelo de Sasuke a la normalidad cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación.

Más entrada la noche Mikoto llamó a Itachi para ayudarla a poner la mesa y Sasuke aprovecho ese momento para actuar.

**PV'Sasuke**

¡Que bien! Oka-san llamó a Itachi y por eso tengo el camino libre.

La habitación de mi Oni-chan siempre esta a oscuras, frente a mi esta su mochila, mejor me acerco a ver si su trabajo esta ahí.

¡Perfecto! Acá esta el trabajo, 37 hojas escritas a mano con letra impecable

Pobre, pobre Itachi

**FIN'PV**

Y con una sonrisa malvada Sasuke saco algo de su bolsillo y con una sonrisa triunfante comenzó con su venganza.

Luego de cenar cada hermano se fue a su habitación a dormir, cada uno con una sonrisa en el rostro, claro, por razones distintas.

* * *

8:07 Am

El despertador seguía sonando en la habitación, una mano sale de las sabanas para apagar el ruido y con un bostezo observo la hora

-_Mierda_- pensó Itachi- ¡Llego tarde!

Entro al baño y se ducho en tiempo record, se vistió y tomo su mochila para correr hasta la universidad.

Ya en el instituto se sentó en el banco y presto atención al docente.

-Bien, antes de comenzar con la clase quiero que me entreguen el trabajo sobre el origen del hombre que les pedí hace un mes atrás- indico el profesor.

Itachi reviso en su bolso pero lo que encontró no le gusto en nada, su trabajo… su precioso trabajo que le había costado tanto trabajo hacerlo se encontraba arruinado, todas y cada una de las 37 hojas se encontraba tachadas con un color fucsia fosforescente.

Su mirada se ensombreció y los hombros le temblaron, sus compañeros se alejaron de el y el profesor miraba extrañado las hojas que el Uchiha le había dado

-¿Que es esto?- Pregunto el docente

-Mi tarea- susurro con voz grave haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera la columna de todos, nadie se atrevió a preguntarle el por que se trabajo se encontraba así, ni siquiera el profesor, el cual sudado frío por la mirada de su alumno se apuro en guardarlo.

-Muy… bien, mejor sigamos con la clase

Itachi simplemente se sentó y miró por la ventana con la clara idea de matar a su hermano cuando vuelva a su casa.

* * *

Sasuke volvía de la academia feliz de la vida, al entrar a su hogar noto con extrañeza que todo estaba oscuro, se dirigió a la cocina y pudo leer la nota que su mamá en donde decía que había salido y volvía tarde.

Con paso tranquilo se dirigió al pie de la escalera dispuso a ir a su habitación, pero antes de subir siquiera un escalón algo lo detuvo. Unos ojos rojos lo observaban en la oscuridad, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y un sudor frío se notaba en su cuerpo, las piernas le comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos se agrandaron en terror.

-Oni-chan- apenas pudo pronuncia Sasuke

-Sasuke- siseó el mayor y Sasuke retrocedió un paso al no escuchar el típico _"-chan"_, esto estaba MUY mal- ¿Qué tal tu día en la academia? ¿Algo nuevo?

-To-todo nor-normal- contesto a duras penas

-Me alegro, oye Sasuke… hoy tuve que entregar mi trabajo, ese que vengo haciendo hace mucho tiempo- empezó a relatar Itachi mientras se acercaba unos pasos a su hermano.

-Ah… ¿De ver-verdad?

-Si, y me encontré con la "grata" sorpresa de que mi trabajo estaba arruinado

-…- Sasuke no sabia que decir, tenia miedo, estaba aterrado, solo quería que su Oka-san volviera pronto.

-¿Sabes quién fue?- preguntó en susurros el mayor

-…

-Eso pensé, Ne… Sasuke, ¿Te acuerdas de tu osito de Barney?

-Barney-chan- aseguró al acordarse de tan preciado objeto

-Hoy me lo encontré tirado y no se me ocurrió mejor idea que lavarlo, estaba muy sucio.

Sasuke agrando los ojos

-Lo lave con lavandina pero se volvió amarillento

Sasuke trago saliva

-Lo metí al lavarropa y salio un poco… "rasguñado"

Sasuke abrió la boca

-Y como me cansé agarre una esponja y lo enjaboné- Sasuke suspiro aliviado- pero creo que use mucha fuerza por que… me quede con su cabeza- Dijo mostrándole la maltratada cabeza de Barney

-Bar-Barney-chan- susurró Sasuke aún sin creérselo- Bar-Barney-chan ¡Snif! ¡Snif! 

Sasuke empezó a llorar desconsoladamente al lado de la cabeza de su juguete favorito mientras Itachi lo veía con una sonrisa arrogante

* * *

-Mikoto- llamó Fugaku- Entremos a la casa.

Al pasar el umbral de la puerta vieron con asombro como todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad, con la preocupación a flor de piel la mamá Uchiha corrió escaleras arriba y entro a la habitación de su hijo menor.

-¿Sasuke-chan? ¿Dónde estas?- Preguntó al no verlo

-Barney-chan- se escucho un susurro proveniente de una esquina.

-Sasuke-chan- Llamó con preocupación la mujer la ver a su hijo en posición fetal agarrando la cabeza de algún muñeco- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Barney-chan estaba sucio- empezó a decir como algún loco- Necesitaba que lo limpien, Barney-chan era malo y por eso estaba negro de mugre…

Mikoto se preocupo y de un grito llamo a su esposo

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el hombre al entrar

-Barney-chan estaba sucio, había que lavarlo

-¿Sasuke-chan?- dijo preocupado el hombre- ¿Barney-chan?

-Si, Barney-chane estaba sucio

Entonces el hombre empezó a entender y arrodillándose al lado de su hijo le pregunto -¿Quién lavo a Barney-chan?

Sasuke lo miro con cara de psicópata- Itachi-chan lavo a Barney-chan

Mikoto agrando sus ojos y a paso pesado se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo mayor- ¡¡¡ITACHI!!!

El grito retumbó en toda la casa, Itachi se cayó de su cama y con terror vio a su madre furiosa

-Etto Oka-san… yo…. Eh…

-Itachi- susurró la mujer con la mirada escondida- ESTAS CASTIGADO HASYA QUE **YO **LO DIGA- Le gritó mirándolo con el Sharingan girando rápidamente

Y para Itachi… todo se volvió negro.

Se había desmayado del susto.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban desayunando, Fugaku en silencio, Mikoto seria, Sasuke callado e Itachi todavía pálido de la noche anterior.

Al terminar, Fugaku se fue a trabajar y Mikoto lo fue a despedir a la puerta dejando a los hermanos Uchiha solos.

-Oni-chan- Llamo Sasuke sin mirarle- La venganza _siempre _es dulce- y lo miro burlonamente mientras una sonrisa arrogante se formaba en sus labios,

Itachi agrando sus ojos y observo a su hermano_- ¿Qué le enseñan en la academia?_- pensó indignado- _¿Teatro?_

**Fin capítulo 3**

**

* * *

**

Perdón por no actualizar antes u.u no puedo hacerlo, gracias por los comentarios T.T Me hacen muy feliz, ahora se los voy a contestar a todos, antes no pude.

Capitulo 1

**chinita-uchiha:** Más que todo a las "venganzas" de los hermanos Uchiha los saco de mi vida, yo tengo una hermana menor y es un plaga que hace mi vida imposible u.u

**Sayuki-Uchiha:** Ne, Ne.. que te de risa es mi proposito, ahora puedo decir "Mision cumplida!" Yeah

**sasue-x-sakura-4ever:** Jejeje, si, lo hice malo a Itachi -.-, pero bueno, si tomamos en cuenta que tiempo despues va a matar a toda su familia tiene algo de logica xD kjakja. A mi tambien me gusta cuando narran lso personajes *-*, pero a veces me sale y otras no (generalmente la segunda xD)

**hijadelaluna:** Wua... la primera persona a la cual le gusta mi nick *-* que emocion. Gracias por el elogio T.T

Capitulo 2

**chinita-uchiha:** Si, cuando lo lei tambien me quede ocn cada de "WTF?! ." Pero... ¿Que le vamos a hacer?, ya era pedir mucho que el Capitulo 2 salga tan bueno como el segundo u.u

**Naomi-1989:** Que lindas palabras *-*, que emocion que les guste tanto mi historia por que generalmente mis Fics de Naruto no tienen buena acogida que digamos ¬¬, por eso los borro u.u Jeje. me encanta que les guste tanto esta idea.

**Sayuki-Uchiha:** Jejeje... Gracias! Perdon por no continuarla pronto u.u no pude.

**Dejen Review ;)**


End file.
